lust
by 2nik2
Summary: draco walks in on Hermione in the bathroom and after a few weeks can't stand the wanting and acts.


It had been going on for weeks now, the both of them glancing at each other, a small smile here and there and it was driving h

It had been going on for weeks now, the both of them glancing at each other, a small smile here and there and it was driving him crazy!

It started when he'd walked in on her in their bathroom and she was in nothing but her towel leaving a fair bit of skin exposed.

From then on he'd dreamt about her every night, always waking up in a sweat. He's developed an infatuation with her. Some kind of hungry lust that wouldn't go away and he was determined to try and fix the problem.

Hermione was feeling similar things too. Whenever their eyes met she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and when he smiled … it made her all hot.

She remembered when he walked in on her when she had just gotten out of the shower. She'd only just wrapped the towel around herself before he came in and stopped dead, taking in her body. His eyes had raked over her still dripping body clad only in a towel and she couldn't help but feel excited and a little nervous when he looked at her with such a lustful expression she thought he might attack her. Instead he had simply turned and walked out, leaving her to grab her things and get changed in her own room after making sure the doors were locked.

Ever since then he'd given her looks but none like the one he'd given her that day.

That night Draco woke again in a sweat, thoughts of _her___plaguing his mind. Getting up he wandered into their common room only to find the very object of his thoughts lying on the couch fast asleep with a book lying on the floor.

Draco looked at her and swallowed. She was wearing a silky cream colored night gown which fell to mid thigh and showed ample cleavage. It certainly left little to the imagination.

He didn't know what to do. He knew she'd be pissed if she found out he was just standing there watching her sleep but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her form. He also wanted to do so much more than just watch her though. He wanted to feel his lips on hers, taste her skin and above all fuck her like crazy.

Unconsciously he found himself reaching out to touch her hair, feeling how soft it was. He saw her stir and quickly withdrew his hand and was going to leave when her eyes open and looked straight at him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep on the couch," he said. "I was going to wake you so you could go to bed."

"Oh, thanks," she said as she got up.

He stepped closer to her and smirked when she gave a small smile. Now he was within arms reach and without hesitation he pulled her close and kissed her. It started out softly but as soon as she began kissing back he became more forceful, kissing her more passionately, hearing her moan. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he continued kissing her while his hands went from around her waist to her arse where one hand rested while the other began to creep up her thigh.

Hermione was in heaven! She knew what she was doing and where this would end up and she knew that right now she wanted nothing more.

Before Draco could get his hand any further up her thigh, she's wrapped her legs around him, forcing his hands to support her and moaning when she felt his erection. She tried to grind her hips into his causing him to gasp.

He kissed her again as he made his way to his room and then to his bed where he deposited her and eagerly climbed on the bed with her where he continued where he'd left off.

Hermione gasped against his lips when she felt a finger slide into her and begin to pump in and out slowly. Soon he added a second and he felt her move her hips against his hand. But just as she felt like she was going to cum he pulled them out and she moaned in protest as she watched him lick her juices off his fingers before kissing her again.

Soon Hermione pulled away from the kiss and switched their positions, sliding down his body until she reached his boxers. She took them off and marveled at his size. Good thing she wasn't a virgin.

She licked the head and felt him shudder before she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and began bobbing up and down.

"Oh God," he gasped.

Hermione stopped and looked at him with a smirk. He wouldn't take her over the edge so she wouldn't do it for him. He just growled and flipped her onto her back again and leant down to suck and kiss her neck.

"You little minx," he growled.

She shivered in excitement at the tone of his voice. She just wanted to feel him in her.

But he seemed to have other ideas.

He reached down between them and played with her clit.

"Think it's amusing to tease do you," he said.

She just whimpered, lost in the pleasurable things he was doing to her body.

Suddenly he stopped.

"What are you doing," she panted.

"I want you to beg," he said with a smirk.

Oh you would she thought. As much as she would've loved not giving into him, she wanted him badly.

"Please Malfoy," she said. "Please fuck me! I want you so much."

He just smirked before swiftly entering her, causing them to both moan in pleasure.

He began to thrust faster and harder, Hermione moaning and thrusting her hips up to meet his.

"Harder Malfoy!" She screamed. "Oh God yes, make it hurt!"

Those words almost drove him over the edge but he complied and began to brutally fuck her, relishing in her moans of encouragement.

Soon he felt his release draw nearer and his thrusts grew more frantic and out of time but so did hers. He kept pounding into her, willing her to cum first and soon she did, her walls tightening around his cock as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Malfoy felt his balls tighten and with a few more thrusts he came, spurting his hot seed into her.

He rolled off her and gave her a short kiss as they lay there panting, trying to get their breath back.

They both fell asleep that night in each other's arms, a content smile on there faces.


End file.
